


The Fresh Arara of Paris

by hysterical_writer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also the word Arara is A LOT cooler than macaw, And a weebo, Araras are the best and prettiest bird out there, Eventual cooking recipes, He is Mari's safe place, Kagami gets what she deserves, Lukanette, Multi, Shameless huge amount of AUs ideas and tropes in the form of akumas because I'm WEAK, The Brazilian girl that deserves to exist, adrien is a dork, adrigami, and no one can convince me otherwise, lots of akumas, love and respect, luka is a supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysterical_writer/pseuds/hysterical_writer
Summary: She thought that after everything she went through in her own Country, the hardships and dangers, she could finally have a peaceful vacation in Paris with her loving and caring mother.She certainly was not expecting the akumas. Or the two teenage heroes. Not even the obstinate amateur reporter who decided to make her life mission to pursue her and discover all of her secrets.But it was a challenge she was ready to face. She was Brazilian, for Heaven's sake, and Brazilians NEVER give up.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 3





	The Fresh Arara of Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the Fandom was in need of some Brazilian representation so I took it as a personal mission to write something. I am so tired of how Brazil is represented on international media and I HAD to do something to change it. Even if it was with a fanfic that may only be read by a dozen people or so. But anyway, after 5 years in the fandom I had to contribute somehow, right?
> 
> FYI: The name of the chapter is a Brazilian expression. It means something similar to "Except that no". We use it most of the times playfully in a sarcastic way to contradict something another person is saying.  
> I intend on keep doing it in every chapter, so PREPARE FOR KNOWLEDGE.

The weather forecast had predicted a sunny day, not too hot and not too cold, just warm enough to make people feel like wearing shorts and eating ice cream. One could easily picture a wonderful trip to the seaside with their family, resting in the sand, under an umbrella, eating popsicles.

So, when she arrived in Paris, the last thing she expected was to see was that rain of grey feathers, followed by a man dressed in clothes that resembled a pigeon wreaking havoc and destroying stuff with an army of well-trained pigeons.

"What the..." she exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows and looking out of the window of the taxi she had taken when leaving the airport "Are these… Pigeons?"

"Yes, they are" The taxi driver nodded with a sigh and smashed his forehead against the steering wheel "COME ON, MAN! IT'S THE FIFTH TIME ONLY THIS MONTH!"

"Wait. Is this a recurrent thing here?" She furrowed her eyebrows even more, raising one of them questioningly.

"Unfortunately, yes" The driver sighed again, without removing his forehead from the steering wheel "I just hope that Ladybug and Chat Noir will solve it soon, before the pigeons start shitting everything”.

"Lady Who?"

The driver looked back at her like she was the dumbest person he had ever come across in his life, but then seemed to realize something and smiled brightly, looking excited.

"Oh yeah! You're a tourist!" He stated the obvious and grabbed his seat rest, excitement bubbling in his eyes and she flinched, holding up her hands. "They're our superheroes! They save us from this kind of shit every day and we love them!"

"Okay..." she agreed with a puzzled expression as a polka dotted girl passed in front of the car swinging with a yoyo, followed by a boy in black leather and an army of pigeons.

_Bold of me to assume I could have a peaceful and normal vacation._

____________________________________________________________________//__________________________________________________________________

When she finally got to her destination, she signed in relief. The attack of the Pigeon Dude had jammed the traffic pretty badly, even if it had last less than 30 minutes. She paid the taxi driver after he helped her unload her things and left him a tip, since he had the decency to turn off the taximeter once the attack started and didn’t charge her nothing more than was totally fair.

She waved goodbye to the man and he waved back, smiling. He had spent the last 30 minutes narrating the most famous stories of his favorite superheroes and how they had saved once from certain death when his car was thrown into the Seine River by a super villain – or an akuma, as the man had called it. In exchange, she had shared her bananada (a tablet of banana sweet) with him, which he had loved.

Now, before her stood a beige building with its exterior walls covered in graffiti of a tropical flora. The architecture of the place resembled the ones she got used to see in downtown of Rio with its big windows and small balconies with iron railings that didn’t quite fit a person, but a billion times more conserved. Above the main large doors a simple but colorful sign read “Silva and Bordeaux Inn and Pension – open 24/7”.

She smiled widely. She couldn’t believe she had put both their surnames on the sign. What a dorky cutie. Quickly, she got her phone from her purse and snapped a picture of the sign, sending it right away to her mother via whatsapp, even though it would only really send the moment she reconnected with a wi-fi signal.

“I wanna see too!” A tiny voice from her purse whined. “Pleeeeeeease!”

“Shhhhh. Not yet, Ara”. She whispered looking at the pair of tiny eyes that stared at her from the purse and darted her eyes away the second later, afraid anyone had seen that “We’re in the middle of the street. Wait just a few more minutes.”

“But it’s been hooooours” The tiny voice whined again.

“I know, dear, but people can’t see you or else...”

She froze as she felt someone looking at her from the front door. A young woman looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She looked like she was on her early 20’s. She had pale skin, slightly thin grey eyes - that denounced an eastern Asian ascendance - and black hair on a long bob cut, framing her slim and delicate face in a way that made her look cute. She wore a plain blue sling dress over a white T-shirt and ankle brown boots.

“In need of any help?” She asked.

_Oh, fuck. Did she hear me talking with Ara? OMG. I’m having a stroke. I’m so dead._

Had she seen that? Had she heard what she had talked? Had she seen Ara? Was she going to tell someone? Was it her end now?

But what if she saw nothing? A reasoning voice spoke back in her mind.

No. The woman wouldn’t approach her looking like that if she had seen nothing. Jesus. What was she going to do? She was doomed!

Should she lie straight to the woman’s face? Should she run? Should she hide? Should she just chase the taxi that had just left and beg the driver to take her back to the airport so she could take the first flight she would see to the farthest way from Paris and never come back?

The woman stopped in front of her and tilted her head, before starting to snap her fingers in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

“Are you okay?” She asked, furrowing her eyebrows now.

And at this moment, Ara decided she had enough of seeing her holder petrified like a statue and bit the tip of one of her fingers, since she had left her hand inside the purse.

“ _Ai_!” She jolted, pushing her hand from the purse and analyzing her bitten finger, then finally realizing the woman still looked at her like she was an alien. “Sorry. I spaced out. What did you ask?”

“Oh, so you do speak French.” The woman seemed to relax “You’ve been standing in front of the hostel for 5 minutes, so I asked if you needed any help.”

“Ah. Sorry for staring.” She smiled weakly, feeling ashamed and scratched the back of her neck “I’m looking for Anne-Marie Bordeaux, the hostel owner.”

The woman analyzed her from head to toes with a confused expression until something seemed to click on her mind and she widened her eyes.

“AH!” The woman clasped her hands together suddenly, seeming to realize something and the other girl jolted in surprise “You must be Luane! Come in, come in. Your mother is waiting for you.”

_______________________________________________________________//________________________________________________________________________

Her mom ended up being terribly busy, presumably buried under a large pile of laundry, since she had a really bad habit of only doing it twice a month, so the fair skinned woman leaded her to her room on the third floor, sharing with her the weight of the - a bit excessive - luggage.

“Thank you.” Luane said once they reached the door of her new room and the woman put her things on the floor. “I actually never asked your name.”

“Oh. Sorry about that. I forgot to introduce myself.” The woman offered her hand for a handshake. “I’m Joanne, the manager from the Inn.”

Luane shook the woman’s hand with a smile.

“Thank you again, Joanne.” She said. “I definitely couldn’t go up all these stairs with all this weight if it weren’t for you.”

“Nah, don’t mention it… Well, if you need any help, just look for me or call the reception and I’ll be here in a moment.”

The poor woman turned around too quickly though, and the motion made her trip on her own legs. With a “yeeep” she tumbled down the floor, shaking her arms aimlessly for stability. In a quick move, Luane dropped her suitcase on the floor and held the girl by the waist and wrist before she could fall face first on the floor. The woman looked at her, wide eyes more than surprised by the unexpected action and Luane could swear she had spotted a blush beginning to show on the woman’s cheeks.

“You okay?” Luane asked, steadying the woman.

“I-I. YES. I’m good. I’m fine. Thank you. I… Hm… If you need something, just call me from here. I’ll be on the reception.”

She gave Luane an embarrassed smile, rubbing the back of her head, before rushing down the stairs so fast that Luane barely had time to blink. Was Joanne going to be ok, running like this? I wasn’t like the stairs were straight… She looked down to the first floor just in case and saw Joanne arriving there, cupping her face with her hands and taking a deep breath before sitting on her desk chair. Luane raised a brow to her attitude, then shrugged and turned back, twisting the doorknob to open the door for her new room.

It was a big bedroom. Almost 4 times the size of the one she had back in Brazil and as a bonus, had a small balcony and a bathroom. A double bed with magenta sheets embroidered with small golden flowers and a collection of pillows and cushions was laying with its bed frame against a wall painted purple, right next to a nightstand and under a set of shelves displaying a collection of all Parmalat and Guaraná Antarctica’s stuffed animals that made Luane smile.

Her mothers had spent a considerate amount of money to gather all those stuffed animals and a great amount of time searching for the ones they weren’t able to get when the promotion was still on. That made some of her classmates mock her saying her bedroom looked like a kid’s bedroom when she was 14, so Anne decided to take them to Paris instead and proudly exhibit them as if they were prizes.

It took Luane a moment to tear her gaze away from them and resist the urge to drop them all on the bed and cuddle them. They looked so fluffy and comfy!

In the opposite wall a wardrobe with sliding doors that was double the size of hers from Brazil stood, one of its three doors having a full-body mirror, right next to the door that led to the bathroom. At the wall where the main door was, a small bookcase stood next to a desk and a swiveling chair (oh the temptation to spin on it). Opposite to it, two French doors leading to the small balcony were framed by turquoise curtains, tied up to the sides by a thin strap of golden thread in its middles. It seems like her mother had remembered all her favorite colors and managed to put it all in the same room, as harmonically as she could.

“Ara, you can come out now.” She whispered, opening her purse so the tiny colorful goddess could come out.

Ara didn’t need a second call. She zipped off the purse as fast as she could and glanced around the bedroom smiling.

“Wow” She said after a moment “This place is huge.”

She flow around inspecting the furniture and what else called her attention, curiosity driving her crazy. Luane smiled, rolling her eyes and dropped herself on the bed, arms open and eyes closed.

Oh God. She was so exhausted. A 12-hour flight could sure knock someone out. She couldn’t bring herself to sleep on the plane. She tried twice, but the turbulence would shook her awake every time she started to nuzzle off, so she just had to restrain herself to just chit-chat with Ara, feeding her some cashew nuts from now and then and being fully aware of her surroundings, being extremely careful so no one could see her tiny talking friend. She had been very lucky for getting the window seat next to a really heavy-sleeper man.

“Lu?” Ara called, distracting the girl from her thoughts, her voice just above Luane’s head. “Why are there so many plushies in here?”

Luane chuckled a little, opening her eyes to look at her little curious friend frowning at the shelves above the bed.

“They are not only plushies, dear” She pointed out, smiling. “They are the cutest stuffed animals in the world.”

“Yes, I can see it.” She poked at the macaw plushie from Guaraná Antarctica, raised a brow to Luane and crossed her tiny arms “Is that supposed to be me?”

Luane snorted. Ara scowled at the plushie, outraged and narrowed her tiny eyes at the figure. Then she saw the other ones and frowned, looking confused.

“Okay. I can see these are a golden lion tamarin and an armadillo…?” She said and Luane nodded. She already knew exactly what Ara would ask and was suppressing a snicker. She had to muster all her willpower to keep her expression straight as Ara took the brown stuffed animal from the shelves and extended it to her saying “But what the hell is this?”

“A capybara.”

“What?!”

Luane couldn’t hold it anymore and started to laugh, hugging her sides. Since Ara was unable to pout because of her beak, she just puffed her cheeks and crossed her wings, which just made her chosen laugh harder.

“This is anything but a cap-”

The sound of hurried steps coming from the stairs startled both and they stared at each other alarmed.

‘Hide’ Luane muttered, fighting her remaining snickers and the tiny goddess started to look around desperately, managing to tuck herself among the pillows and cushions at the same second a figure showed up at the bedroom’s door and Luane sat on the bed, taking a deep breath.

The figure was a white slim woman on her early 40’s, dark brown hair cut short and a bright smile on her face. She wore black wide pants, a white turtleneck sleeveless shirt with a red neck scarf above it and… Flip Flops.

Luane snickered. Of course she was wearing flip flops. Since she had learnt that she could go everywhere in Brazil wearing them and no one would judge her since it was completely socially acceptable, she didn’t take them off.

“Hello, Maman.” Luane smiled.

Anne-Marie practically flew forward, sitting on the bed beside Luane, pulling her in a crushing tight bear hug. As she rested kiss after kiss on the top of her daughter’s head, Luane giggled and returned the hug, resting her head on her mom’s shoulder.

“Oh, my dear.” Her mom said between the kisses “I missed you so much!” She pulled away after a moment and cupped Luane’s cheeks with her hands, her grey eyes meeting Luane’s browns. “You look so beautiful and grown-up.” She pecked a kiss on Luane’s head again. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

“I missed you too, Maman.” She held her mom’s wrists, rubbing her thumbs on her hands and smiled at her “Who would’ve known 3 years would go so slowly, right?”

“It was torture to have to be away from you and Ju.” Anne sighed, retrieving her hands from Luane’s face and holding her hands now “How are things there? Is everything alright? How is your mother? How is college? Wha-“

“Whoa, whoa, maman, slow down.” Luane cut her, raising her hands in defeat and as a yawn tried to escape, she covered her mouth “Sorry. These are way too many questions.”

“Oh, honey. I’m sorry” She apologized, getting up from the bed now. “The trip must have been exhausting and you really deserve a good sleep.”

Anne-Marie kissed her daughter’s forehead and moved to the door.

“Have a good rest, dear.” She winked and waved. “We’ll catch up later.”

“Bye, Maman.”

As soon as the door closed, Luane plopped herself on the bed again. Sleep. She needed so much to sleep. A low snoring sound came from among the pillows and cushions and Luane smiled. It seemed like Ara was already out. With some whining and a lot of laziness, Luane kicked off her flat shoes and laid properly on bed, hugging one of the many pillows and tuning out after just a few minutes.

_______________________________________________________________//__________________________________________________________________________

She was flying. The wind hit her face softly, like a mom caressing her cheeks. She breathed in a great gulf of air and let it out lazily, closing her eyes for a moment. Oh, the smell of home. She flapped her wings once, just for the feeling of it and dared to do a cartwheel, smiling proudly once she succeeded. She looked down for a moment, taking in the familiar scene. The street posts with the dozens of wires, the unpainted brick houses, colorful kites, kids playing soccer in the streets, the clothes lines, the huge black and red flags from Rio’s favorite soccer team, the market on full swing. A little girl from a house looked at her, baffled and she waved at her, smiling brightly. And then it hit her. A piercing pain on her shoulder made her scream and fall down, spiraling in the air, like a bird that was... Well. A bird that had been shot.

She bit back the tears that were already forming on her eyes and tried to concentrate in anything but the burning pain. She refused to look at the wound, refused to acknowledge the pain and what it meant. No. She wasn't going to think about it. She wasn't. She took another deep breath and curled her wings around her body, preparing for the impact. It came a minute later, pushing the air out of her lungs and making her whine as she slid down a rooftop, dislodging tiles in the process. She prayed silently for the rain to don't come down that day, or the owner of that house would have a lot of problem with water drips. Her body reached the ground with a loud thump and she whined and swore under her breath.

She uncurled her wings from her body and blinked. Where was she...? She frowned, trying to make sense of her surroundings. She was in an alley, between two cream colored buildings with... belle époque architecture? With much difficulty she rose to her feet again, clutching her arm that was now soaked in crimson red blood, but still refused to look at the wounding, as if by ignoring it, she could make it disappear. She took a step forward and felt her ankle threat to twist. She looked down, frowning harder and understood why.

"Why the fuck am I wearing heels?" She scowled "Where the fuck are my ballerina shoes?"

A loud sound of what seemed to be a thousand ruffling wings made her eyes shot up to the sky immediately. A swirling mass of something dark seemed to begin to form, blocking the sunlight. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make sense of the view, when she heard the first coo.

"What the h-"

Her swearing was cut short by the huge mass of pigeons diving in to where she was. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to run as fast as she could, but tripping after a few steps and falling face first on the floor. She grunted and tried to get up, propping herself up with her arms, but the motion shoot a whole new wave of burning piercing pain through her shoulder, making her scream and fell to her side. She stared to the 5 inch heels on her feet and shakily tried to unbuckle them, but to no avail.

As the swarm of pigeons got closer and closer, she forced herself to her feet again and started to run again, the heels threatening to crack at any moment and her ankles doing painful twists as she tried harder to be faster. The pigeons dived again and she tripped one last time before they fell on her like vultures on a defenseless prey, beaks and claws ready to destroy her skin. She covered herself with her wings again and everything went dark.

________________________________________________________//_________________________________________________________________________

Luane shot up from the bed in a cold sweat, panting and fiddling through her clothes, looking for the wound on her shoulder that gladly was not there. Ara squeaked, surprised at the desperation of her holder and touched one of Luane’s hand slightly, concern in her tiny eyes.

“Lu. Are you ok?” Her feathered friend asked.

Luane took a deep breath before answering.

“I’m fine.” She assured “It was just… A weird _terrifying_ dream.”

“Are you sure?” Ara tilted her head to the side, measuring Luane’s look “It seems like it scared the hell out of you.”

“It’s ok.” The girl brushed it off “Don’t worry about me, pretty feathers.”

Ara opened her beak to say something else, but a knock on the door shut her up and she quickly tucked herself among the pillows again.

“Dear?” A voice called from outside of the room “Are you awake? It’s dinner time, already.”

At this, Luane frowned and blinked a few times, just now registering the darkness that had filled her room, the only light coming from the stars and lampposts outside.

“I’m up, Maman.” She answered and stretched her muscles “You can come in.”

The door opened and Anne entered the room, turning on the lights and making Luane’s eyes burn from the sudden clarity, to which she hissed.

“Oh, sorry dear.” Anne smiled guiltily and twirled the ends of her hair as she used to do when she was ashamed. Luane closed her eyes tightly for a moment so they could adjust to the light and then opened them again, smiling fondly at her mom.

“I didn’t pretend to sleep so much.” She confessed and patted her bed, indicating for her mom to sit. As her mom accepted the suggestion, she reached for her hands and held them on hers “Answering some of your questions from before: Mother is ok, I prefer not to talk about the current situation in Brazil as you may know a few things already, the community is the same as when you left, college is hell and I miss school.”

Anne blinked once at this and then snorted. She had forgotten how good her daughter’s memory could be sometimes. Even when she was sleepy. As she now had all the time in the world, she left herself look properly at her daughter. She hadn’t grow higher since she had seen her last time, as she knew would probably not happen, but she sure had put on some weight. She used to be tall and slender, like a ballerina, but now she had more curves, with round cheeks and a few belly folds. Her brown eyes still had that glimmering joy in them and her smile was still bright as always. The only thing that seemed to really have changed was her hair. What once before was a mess of dark brown small curls that she usually kept in a bun, were now long locks of dark brown hair braided with lighter locks in box braids tied down together on a low ponytail.

“Those braids do look beautiful on you, honey.” She complimented with a sweet smile.

“Oh, thanks.” The girl took a lock of her hair on her hands and started to play with it idly “I thought you were gonna let yours grow longer, since the weather here is much fresher than in Rio.”

It was Anne’s time to run her fingers through her own hair. But wait. Didn’t Luane know already why her hair was like this?

“You’re right. Here is much fresher, but that is not why my hair is short, you know.”

“No?” Now Luane seemed confused “I always thought it was because of the heat.”

“Oh no, dear.” The woman shook her head, smiling “It is a souvenir you gave me when you were a kid.”

“What?”

“I don’t believe Ana Júlia never told you.” Anne chuckled and Luane gave her a puzzled look. What the hell was her mom talking about? “Ok. Story time.” She pulled her legs up on the bed and crossed them, resting her elbows on her knees and cupping her own cheeks “So, once upon a time, when you were five, I used to wear my hair really long, like, it almost reached my hips. Because of the heat, I usually kept it tied up on a high ponytail, which didn’t exactly helped that much, but kept it away from my nape. But anyway. One day, when your mother was cooking lunch, you asked me if you could play hairdresser with my hair. I thought you were gonna braid it. Maybe stuck a few things in it, or tie it on a weird way. So I let you. I didn’t see the scissors on your hands until I heard the click.”

“Oh my God!” Luane closed her mouth with both hands, a look of utter shock in her eyes at the revelation. Anne suppressed a giggle by biting her lips and watched as her daughter stared at her, completely mortified. “Maman, _ai meu Deus_ , I’m so sorry. Your hair… I… Oh my God.”

“Wait. There’s more in it. It doesn’t finish up like this.” Anne steadied herself and assumed her storyteller position again “After I heard the click and felt the weight grow lighter on my head, I turned around and saw not only the scissors on your hands, but my entire ponytail too. Yes, you had chopped off my hair just above the hair tie and looked really proud of your job. So I screamed.”

“Oh my God.”

“Your mother came running from the kitchen, hitting her toes in every and each furniture that stood in her way and tripping over your toys that were scattered on the floor. I was in tears at this time already and you were super confused, trying to understand what was wrong. Ju paled down at the sight and ran with me to the nearest hairdresser, praying they could fix my hair. The owner did the best she could, but it’s not like she could reattach the hair back to my head, so she just fixed the haircut you gave me. Out of sympathy your mother cut her hair really short too and it kinda helped the whole community to realize your mother and I were a couple. Oh, and I donated my ponytail to a cancer organization, so it was not a total waste.”

Luane grabbed a cushion and stuffed her face on it, muffling a scream of total despair at her past wrongdoings. Anne laughed at her and patted her arm trying to soothe her, but all the girl wanted now was that a hole opened beneath her and swallowed her whole, so she didn’t had to deal with the shame that revelation had brought her.

She had cut her mom’s hair. SHE HAD CUT HER MOM’S HAIR! HOW WAS SHE GOING TO LIVE WITH THAT FROM NOW ON?!

“Honey, it’s ok.” Anne assured her, hugging her now and resting her chin on her head, trying to stop laughing “It was 14 years ago. Besides, Ju loved the haircut.”

“Why was I like that?” Luane whined.

Anne pulled away from the embrace with a small smile and took the cushion away from Luane. The girl refused to look at her in the eyes and started munching her lower lip.

“Stop blaming yourself over something you did as a kid.” Anne said, getting up and squeezing her daughter’s shoulder. “Now come on. There are probably a few guests waiting for us to have dinner with them.”

“Go on first.” Anne mumbled, still refusing to look at her and heading to the bathroom. “I’ll at least wash my face before I go.”

“Okay. I’ll go.” She headed for the door and stopped for a minute, glancing at her daughter over her shoulder “Luane. You know I love you, right?”

At this, Luane finally decided to meet her eyes, and smiled sheepishly.

“Love you too, Maman.”

As the door closed behind Anne’s back, Luane heard the muffled laughter coming from the pillows and rolled her eyes, closing the bathroom door behind her. Oh, how Ara would harass her later about this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to find a link to show you the stuffed animals, but most of the links I found were from online thrift shops (since they are from the 90's and early 2000's), so if you wanna check them, try searching them like "Pelúcias Parmalat" and "Pelúcias Guaraná Antactica".


End file.
